magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru: Episode List
1- "Otome no Magokoro" ("A Maiden's True Heart") (乙女の真心) Airdate: October 16, 2014 Yūna Yūki and her friends, Mimori Tōgō, Fū Inubōzaki, and Itsuki Inubōzaki, are all members of the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club, which is dedicated to helping those that request it via their website. During class one day, upon each receiving a strange 'forestize warning' message on their phones, the four girls find time has suddenly stopped around them before they are enveloped by a rainbow-colored light, soon finding themselves in a strange colorful forest. Fū, who had told the others to download a special app on their phones when they first joined the Hero Club, reveals that their club has been chosen by Shinju, the divine tree, to fight against mysterious enemies known as Vertex, whose goal is to destroy Shinju, killing the world as a result. When one of these Vertex appears and starts attacking, Fū tells Yūna and Mimori to escape while she and Itsuki use their phones to transform into heroes to fight against the Vertex. Determined to protect Mimori, Yūna awakens her potential as a hero and transforms herself, using her newfound strength to fight against the Vertex. 2- "Rōtaketaru Omoi" ("Noble Thoughts") (ろうたけたる思い) Airdate: October 16, 2014 With the Vertex able to regenerate its wounds, Fū has Yūna and Itsuki perform a sealing ritual in order to expose its core. Working together, Fū and Yūna manage to destroy the core, defeating the Vertex and returning everyone to the real world. The next day, Fū explains that she was tasked by her organisation, the Taisha, to grant hero candidates the power to fight against the twelve Vertex that threaten Shinju. Mimori, frustrated that she couldn't help everyone during the battle, directs her anger at Fū for keeping things a secret from everyone, but Yūna manages to cheer up a little. The girls are soon brought into another battle as three more Vertex emerge, using combined attacks to keep them from performing the sealing ritual. When the Vertex start attacking Yūna, Mimori becomes determined to protect her and awakens her hero form, using her own projectile attacks to provide support, and together they manage to defeat all three Vertex. 3- "Fūkaku Aru Furumai" ("Moral Poise") (風格ある振る舞い) Airdate: October 23, 2014 A month following their last encounter, the girls prepare to face off against the fifth Vertex, only for another hero named Karin Miyoshi to suddenly appear and defeat it single-handedly. The next day, Karin transfers into Yūna and Mimori's class, claiming herself to be a fully trained hero sent to supervise the newbies. She reluctantly joins the Hero Club, though is stubborn about becoming friends with the others. That weekend, as the girls plan to meet somewhere, Karin skips out on it, feeling she should not be led astray from her duty as a hero. Later that night, the girls show up at Karin's apartment, revealing they had planned to surprise her with a birthday party. At the end of the day, Karin is starting to get along with them. 4- "Kagayaku Kokoro" ("Shining Hearts") (輝く心) Airdate: October 30, 2014 Itsuki, who gets nervous when singing in front of others, is anxious about an upcoming test, so the Hero Club decide to go to karaoke to help boost her confidence. Meanwhile, Fū is unnerved by a message from Taisha telling her to expect the worst. As she continues to struggle with her nerves, Itsuki thinks about the burden placed on Fū, who has been looking after her ever since their parents died. Later, as Fū laments getting Itsuki involved with the Vertex, Itsuki assures her that she feels happy being able to fight alongside her. On the day of her test, Itsuki finds a letter from everyone encouraging her to do her best, allowing her to sing with confidence and giving her a goal of becoming a singer. Soon afterwards, as Fū contemplates with worst case scenario, another forestization appears. 5- "Konnan ni Uchikatsu" ("Overcoming Adversity") (困難に打ち勝つ) Airdate: November 6, 2014 Facing up against all seven of the remaining Vertex, the girls start to fight against the first one, only to be caught in a trap by another, who uses a loud bell to disable them. Itsuki manages to stop the bell, but then three Vertexes merge to form a single more powerful Vertex, proving resilient to their attacks. Not willing to give up, Fū and Mimori use their trump card, the Mankai form, to defeat the combined Vertex, while Itsuki uses her Mankai form to stop a smaller, faster Vertex from reaching Shinju. Fū then risks herself to buy time for the others to seal the remaining Vertex, whose core is discovered to be a massive one positioned in the stratosphere. Yūna and Mimori head to space together in order to fight against the core, using their Mankai forms to destroy it. Following the battle, Karin is relieved to find everyone alive and well and reports their victory to Taisha. 6- "Ashita ni Kitai shite" ("In Anticipation of Tomorrow") (明日に期待して) Airdate: November 13, 2014 After receiving checkups at the hospital following their battle against the Vertex, Fū is revealed to have lost some vision in her left eye while Itsuki has lost her voice, both of which they assume to be temporary symptoms caused by battle fatigue. However, upon discovering Yūna has also lost her sense of taste and that she herself has gone deaf in her left ear, Mimori fears that these symptoms could be a side-effect of the Mankai form and gets in touch with Fū about it. Meanwhile, Karin, who hasn't been affected since she didn't use the Mankai form, has been avoiding going to the clubroom, as she fears she no longer has any purpose now that the Vertex are gone. However, Yūna manages to find her and convince her that, even with no-one to fight, the Hero Club will still carry on like it always has. Touched by Yūna's friendship, Karin convinces Taisha to let her stay at Sanshu Middle School until graduation, while the girls make plans for summer break. 7- "Bokkateki na Yorokobi" "Idyllic Happiness" (牧歌的な喜び) Airdate: November 20, 2014 Taisha rewards the girls with an all-expenses-paid trip to a hot spring inn during their summer break. The girls enjoy a day on the beach, have a delicious meal, relax in the hot springs, and tell some ghost stories. The next morning, Mimori reminisces about a ribbon she was holding onto when she lost her memory in an accident and wonders if their battles are really over. After the group returns home, making plans for the culture festival on the way back, Fū is summoned to the clubroom where she discovers everyone's old transformation cellphones, as well as a new fairy for herself, with Taisha warning her that another attack is to be expected. 8- "Kami no Shukufuku" ("Blessings of the Gods") (神の祝福) Airdate: November 27, 2014 After Fū informs the others that their battle isn't over yet, with each girl besides Karin receiving an additional fairy, the girls soon come up against another forestization. Discovering the remaining Vertex, finding it to be overflowing with cores, Yūna quickly disposes of them using the power of her new fairy, causing some worry amongst her friends. When the forest disappears, Yūna and Mimori end up separated from the others, having been summoned by a hospitalized girl, who reveals herself to be a former hero named Sonoko Nogi. Sonoko reveals to them the secret of the Hero System, in which heroes permanently lose the use of a bodily function in exchange for the power granting by the Mankai form, further revealing that heroes are effectively sacrifices to Shinju who can never die. On top of the shock both girls feel upon hearing this, Mimori is also saddened as she seems to know Sonoko, but is unable to remember her. As the two are escorted back home, Yūna promises Mimori that she will find a way to sort everything out. 9- "Kokoro no Itami o Wakaru Hito" ("Those Who Know Grief") (心の痛みを判る人) Airdate: December 4, 2014 Yūna and Mimori relay what they've learned from Sonoko to Fū, who asks them not to tell Itsuki and Karin until they know for certain. Despite hearing from Itsuki's homeroom teacher how Itsuki has been suffering due to her missing voice, Fū remains in denial, hoping that things will eventually get better. The next day, however, Mimori reveals to Yūna and Fū that their fairies were actually created to prevent them from killing themselves, proving that everything Sonoko said to them was true and that their symptoms are permanent. This leads Fū to become distressed, knowing that Itsuki's voice will never return and she will never achieve her dream of becoming a singer. Angered by having gotten everyone involved, Fū seeks to destroy the Taisha, even preparing to battle her way through Karin to this end. However, Yūna and Itsuki stop her from fighting, showing her they have no regrets joining the Hero Club. 10- "Aijō no Kizuna" ("Bonds of Love") (愛情の絆) Airdate: December 11, 2014 Mimori recalls the events following the loss of her memories, including her first meeting with Yūna. After becoming friends and entering middle school, the pair were recruited by Fū to join the Hero Club, later joined by Itsuki, where they performed a lot of volunteer work. After learning the truth from Sonoko, Mimori attempted suicide many times in order to prove the fairies were there to bind her to her duties. Back in the present, while the others are consoling Fū, Mimori, having discovered her legs and memory were lost because of the Mankai form and that everything from her standard of living to moving near Yūna was arranged by Taisha, once again approaches Sonoko, who tells her the true nature of the world. Investigating the Shinju, Mimori sees the true nature inside it; a hell filled with smaller Vertexes that are rebuilding the Vertex that were already defeated, dooming the heroes to continue battling until they become disabled. Not wanting the others to suffer like Sonoko did, Mimori believes the only solution is to destroy Shinju, blasting a hole which unleashes several smaller Vertexes into the forest. 11- "Passion" ("Jōnetsu") (情熱) Airdate: December 18, 2014 Learning Mimori is at the center of the Vertex outbreak, Yūna and Karin chase after her into the Shinju, learning what Mimori herself had learned. Before they can try to reason with Mimori, who believes destroying the Shinju is the only to spare her friends from suffering, Yūna and Karin are forced to retreat from the Vertex. Yūna's confusion over the matter leaves her unable to transform into a hero, believing herself to be a failure as a friend. Wanting to fulfil Yūna's desire to stop Mimori and be together again, Karin goes off on her own to fight through the Vertex standing between her and Mimori, having to undergo Mankai multiple times in the process. As a result of the battle, Karin ends up losing her sight and hearing, as well as the use of most of her limbs, by the time Yūna finds her. Meanwhile, after Fū and Itsuki fail to stop her, Mimori attempts to destroy Shinju by luring the Vertex's attack towards it, but the attack is stopped in its tracks by Yūna, determined to protect Mimori. 12- "Anata ni Hohoemu" ("Smile At You") (貴方に微笑む) Airdate: December 25, 2014 Yūna is forced to fight against Mimori, who can't bear to lose her memories of everyone like she did with Sonoko, or be forgotten about herself. However, Yūna states her determined feelings to never forget about Mimori and manages to stop her. With the Vertex's final attack headed for Shinju, all of the girls, despite the afflictions caused by their Mankai forms, band together to block the attack, with Yuna delivering the final blow just in time, after which their fairies disappear, ending their role as heroes. After the battle, each of the girls start to slowly recover what they have lost, including Mimori's use of her legs and Itsuki's voice, but Yūna has remained in a coma-like state as a result of her efforts. Visiting her every day, Mimori feels overcome with guilt over what happened, but her voice soon reaches Yūna, who awakens once again. Finally able to perform their long-awaited hero play, Yūna feels confident that she can accomplish anything with her fellow heroes by her side. Category:Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Page